Disney Notebook
by Gonzobdd
Summary: 1927 to 1928 were ancient times for Walt Disney's time at Universal Pictures. At 1927: His creation Oswald The Lucky Rabbit was born under request of dictator producer name Charles Mintz. After the deal between Mintz and Disney didn't made arrangements. At 1928: Mickey Mouse was born and is the role model under Disney's name. But...there's some secrets hidden in this notebook.


**Disney Notebook**

Written by Gonzobdd

Edited by Leon L. Legacy

"_Mickey…I thought you were my friend…?"_

"_Oswald…."_

"_Mickey…I will never forgive you…"_

Those were the final words I heard before I observed the convoluted betrayal from my so-called friend Mickey. He promised me that he would never leave my side. That was…until the deal went horribly wrong…

Chapter 1

**Birth of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit**

I was created by a pleasant man. He drew me in a piece of print paper with ink lines all over. It was 1927, the night where the howls of wolves transformed into deepened cries towards the full moon, at a dusty studio where the pleasant man named Walt Disney scribbled upon his drawing board. He proceeded drawing different creatures: a cow, a bull, a dog, and other different types of mammals. Walt's eyes were bushed with exhaustion; being a drawing machine in Universal Pictures wasn't an amusing job role. The fist of Charles Mintz's savage co-executive named Robert Philip collided with the door. Walt expected that this wasn't a happy visit.

"Walt! Have you created something original yet?!"

Poor Walt with his brush stress in his head. He handed out the drawings to the co-executive to see if one captured his vision so that he could finally rest peacefully for the day. Drawings for four hours, scribbling multiple shapes, can subtle artist's hand. These feats meant nothing to Robert Philip. Walt could read the co-executive's face: he wasn't impressed with the concepts in the slightest. He bushed the pile of papers upon Walt's face and executed a painful smack to the side of his face, leaving him a vivid, crimson bruise upon his cheek.

"None of these characters are original! DRAW AGAIN!"

"B-but…." Walt stuttered.

"NO BUTS! DO IT AGAIN!"

After denying Walt of his longing to rest and a broken glass door, Philip left his office. Walt was ready to break down until the luminescent full moon encompassed his canvas with light. Suddenly appeared a sketch: a mammal with a round, white face, big button nose, and floppy black ears. Walt picked up the paper to gaze at the character's appearance. It was a sign. Walt stood up, picking up his stool, placing the scrap paper on his drawing board as he grabbed a number two pencil.

Endless drawings, useless shapes, and his trash can is full of papers. Walt finally created a masterpiece of a happy creature with floppy ears. Walt was restless after drawing too long; he laid his head down on the drawing board. The curtains of the office's window blew from the cold breezing wind. The moon shone once again on the drawing. The ink slowly started to pop out of the paper and the creature started moving slowly. Piece by piece, the body of the rabbit-like creature popped out of the paper. Blinking his black pupils and looking around the disorganized office, he bent his head down looking at the man who created him. He tapped him on the head to wake him up.

"Hello, Mister?"

With no response from Walt, the rabbit rubbed his chin just before he put his 'thinking cap' on. He made haste, grabbing a bucket of water, splashing his creator into disbelief.

"Don't reduce my salary; I'll draw more I promise!" Walt was spooked.

"Hey! You must be the person who created me. I'm…erm…I don't know my name."

Walt looked at the rabbit in live motion; he couldn't believe one of his designs came in life.

"Who…are you?"

"That's the problem. You made me, but you didn't give me a name!"

"No…this has to be a dream." Walt rubbed his eyes to recover his sight.

"Not a dream!" He knocked on Walt's head, trying to obtain some sort of altered reaction.

"Wow…this is unbelievable. My first creation has come to life. But you need a name."

"No duh, Sherlock. You have solved the mystery of my missing name!"

"_**WALT!"**_

Before Walt could name his creation, the brutal co-executive returned, but this time Charles Mintz was with him. Once again, Robert's appendage collided with door; this time, he used his foot. Both glared at Walt, who was standing with his fingers tipped together in distress.

"What is the meaning of this Walt?!" Charles shouted.

"I-I can explain, Mr. Mintz, sir."

"No excuse! I paid you and your family with fair amount of money to keep you alive. I could have you work with no pay at all! And this what you're doing? Sitting down, doing nothing. You should be drawing something original! Look at yourself! You're a mess!"

Walt thought Mintz was talking about the rabbit creature that came alive, but he looked at the spot he was last appeared. The rabbit was gone. While Mintz ranted his heart out, the rabbit popped out of the ink bottle while making a rather silly impression of Mintz, leading Walt to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny, Mr. Disney?!" Mintz stomped the floor.

"N-Nothing…" Walt said with struggle, continuing to hold in his laugher.

"It certainly sounds like something Mr. Disney. I'll have you know Mr. Mintz is the richest man in Universal Pictures with successful box office films that produce millions of dollars." Robert said. The rabbit was still making impressions behind their backs. This time, it was of Robert. This particular act made Walt struggle all the more trying to hold back any sign of laughing.

"Y-Yes, I a-assure you. I know what kind of man Mr. Mintz is." Walt said, still holding onto his dear life to not to burst into tears of amusement.

"Not to mention our films don't grab the children or family audience that matter."

"That is correct, Robert. Hence, that is why I need you to draw something original: a star, a role model, a clown for the children."

"Someone like me?" The rabbit creature tapped Mintz on the shoulder

"Yes."

Before they realized it, the live cartoon character was on the ink bottle. Both Charlie Mintz and Robert Philips screamed in shock with Mintz jumping off the floor, landing in Robert's arms.

"Who are you!?"

"Ask the guy over there," the rabbit indicated at Walt.

"W-well…his name is…Oswald…Oswald The Lucky Rabbit." Walt finally named the cartoon rabbit.

"Well, Oswald…you seem…original…stunning…and very likeable for children. Alright, Walt! Your work is done! Tomorrow, we'll start a set for Oswald and see how many ratings we can gather for first episode for your star!"

"A star?!" Oswald exclaimed, his eyes protruding out of his head and his pupils replaced with stars.

"That's right! Tomorrow, 8'o clock! Be there, Oswald, and you too, Walt! We need you to get into sign the contract for your star! Now Robert, take me to my sponge bath appointment."

"Yes sir!" Robert guided his boss out of Walt's office.

That's the day I was created, when Walt Disney was requested by Charles Mintz to draw me. It was so sudden: I was a star. The next day, the contract agreement was made and I was signed to do a series under Disney's production. Walt and I could never have been happier. Walt was my business manager, a friend, and a father figure to me. Next, I will tell you about how my first cartoon went and how I met many people like Ub Iwerks, Ortensia, and…_Mickey Mouse._


End file.
